The samples were analyzed by fast atom bombardment mass spectrometry on a JEOL SX/SX102A spectrometer. Thioglycerol was used as the matrix for most of these analyses, although the samples that potentially had disulfides were run in 3-nitrobenzyl-alcohol. The resolution was 5,000, and we used an external CsI calibration.